


A very ghastly meeting

by Kaguya-Hime (CrescentSparrow)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Come Inflation, Futa Loli, Futanari, Lolicon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSparrow/pseuds/Kaguya-Hime
Summary: Don't listen to your friends when they tell you something. Or do, but take it with a grain of salt.





	A very ghastly meeting

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's note: This is purely a work of fiction, and this is fanfiction. This work is for those who enjoy the fetish of lolis, futas, and futa lolis fucking milfs and/or curvy women. If you don't like it, it is PURELY your fault for clicking on it, and not my problem. This is basically a fetish fanfic featuring Pokemon characters from Sun and Moon. Not Ultra, 'cause those games are fucking trash and you have shit taste if you like them.]

“So, Acerola, why have you called me here, again?”

 

Hapu huffs and puts her hands on her hips, looking at the spooked girl in front of her. Acerola nods quickly to reassure herself and regain her composure, pointing at the supermarket.

 

“There’s a Mimikyu in there! I swear!”

 

“A...Mimikyu, you say?”

 

“Uh-huh, uh-huh!”

 

“And what would I be able to do about this, exactly? If I do recall, Mimikyu’s super effective against my Mudsdale, here,” Hapu notes in a matter-of-fact tone as Mudsdale snorted in agreement.

 

“Please, just come with me in there! I’m too scared to go alone. I can’t call Moon, she’s on the other side of the island!” Acerola whines, clinging to Hapu’s arm in an attempt to goad her. Hapu snorts and pats Acerola’s head in an attempt to appease the loli next to her.

 

“Very well, I will aid you. But if at any moment I deem something is off, I will leave at once,” Hapu stated, looking Acerola dead in her eyes. Acerola hugged Hapu happily, giggling and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

“Yay! Thank you, thank you, Hapu! You’re my best friend!”

 

“Yes yes, now let us go inside already, the sooner the better.”

 

Acerola nodded as she quickly headed to the doors of the abandoned supermarket, with Hapu following behind her. As they enter the supermarket, they hear the familiar sounds of laughing spirits floating around them, invisible to the naked eye. Acerola walks next to Hapu, who’s very unnerved and anxiously looking around as they make their way through the aisles. Upon hearing a noise, Acerola giggles nervously and inches closer to Hapu, who looks at her.

 

“S-See? There is no Mimikyu to be found, Acerola---” Upon saying that, a loud clang could be heard, scaring both of the girls. Acerola’s mind temporarily blanks, as she sports a thousand yard stare as Hapu swallows hard and looks over at the purple haired loli, grabbing and shaking Acerola out of her stupor. Acerola squeaks as she looks around for the source of the sound. As she looks down an aisle, she notices a very voluptuous woman with dark, flowy hair, wearing a long, black dress picking things off of the shelf shakily. Acerola points to her and calls out: “H-Hapu! I found it! I found the Mimikyu!” The busty woman jumps and quickly looks at the voice as another small girl in a farmer’s outfit run over to the violet-haired loli in a rush and looks at her.. Hapu gulps and shaily shouts to her: “M-Mimikyu! That is enough of...of your shenanigans! Cease, and we will leave you be, understand?”

 

“What…? I’m not a Mimikyu…” the woman says to the two, standing to her full height of 6’6. The girls jump back as the lady walks closer to them. As Hapu and Acerola get a closer look at her, they notice her very obvious curves hugging the dress, her nipples visible through it and the shape of her puffy mound at the crotch of the dress. Hapu tries her best to contain her growing lust, and by extension, the bulge growing from her jumper. However, Acerola is heavily panting, her huge futa cock quickly making its way out of her dress until it reaches its full length of 16 inches, dripping precum onto the ground. The Hex Maniac could do nothing but stare at the huge dong in front of her in shock, wondering how such a small child could even grow such a beast. Acerola quickly runs up to Hex and tackles her to the ground, quickly shoving her loli cock between Hex’s massive E cup breasts.

 

“A-Acerola, hold! What are you doing?! You can’t just assault someone to sate yourself, much less a Pokemon!”

 

“I-I’m sorry, but I can’t hold it in! Once it pops up, it hurts too much to keep it down!” Acerola moans as she hastily unbuttons the top of Hex’s dress, dragging out the milky teats out of the dress and bra, and begins to use the bust to give herself a titjob, pounding away rapidly, groaning lewdly.

 

Upon seeing the Ghost Pokemon-loving girl going at it with Hex, Hapu’s sense of self-control slowly breaks down, as shown by the bulge in her jumper growing larger, until she focuses herself and strips down in an instant, exposing her 18 inch cock, the beast big enough to make her Mudsdale blush.

 

“Very well, I too, will join you in getting this Pokemon under control. Prepare yourself, imposter! You will not leave this unabated!” Hapu exclaimed, her hands stroking what she could of her monster dong, walking over and spreading Hex’s legs, exposing her bare, hairy muff, slickened with sexual fluid, dripping down past her large bubble butt. 

 

“The scent of your flower intrigues me,” Hapu says, licking her lips as she motions the tip of her cock towards Hex’s tight hole, the cock wide enough that Hex feared that it would rip her in half. “I shall be the first to pluck it.”

 

“Hey, I wanted to go first, Hapu!” Acerola whines to her friend, turning her head around to look at her while continuing her ministrations, not caring that gallons of pre flowed out of her cock onto Hex’s face. Hex, meanwhile, can only turn her head to prevent choking from this small girl’s overflowing river of precum from clogging her nostrils and throat.

 

“My apologies, Acerola, but I have laid claim to it while you were...having fun with the Mimikyu’s teats,” Hapu says as she slowly inserts her cock slowly inside the twitching plump peach, causing Hex to gasp loudly as Hapu’s thick Arbok threatens to split her in half.

 

“Fear not, Mimikyu, I will not try to hurt you with this, but I  _ must _ put it all the way in for me to feel any pleasure. Apologies for any pain I will cause you,” Hapu comments as she shoves it in until the cock is half way in, making a very noticeable bulge in Hex’s lower abdomen. Hex takes deep breaths to keep herself from screaming out in pain, gripping her breasts together. The pressure from her breasts causes Acerola to fuck her tits faster, the sounds of her huge balls slapping against them echo throughout the supermarket. Hapu breathes softly, then uses all of her focus and shoves the rest in all in one go. Hex’s eyes roll back into her head as her vision goes white, the mix of pleasure and pain of being pierced by a huge cock that even penetrated her womb, made her nearly black out.

 

“It feels too good! My pus is coming out…!” Acerola groans loudly as her cock grows in size, a very noticeable bulge passing through her cock as her balls making a loud churning sound. Acerola makes one last thrust as a river of cum blasts out of her pee hole, spraying all over Hex’s face and the area in front of her in a white wave of futa loli spunk, Acerola shivering and moaning loudly from the intense pleasure of having a big orgasm, her tiny loli pussy dripping girl cum all over her cleavage.

 

“By the kahuna…” Hapu gasps as she bottomed out inside Hex, feeling the curvy woman’s pussy walls squeeze her like a vice.  Groaning to contain the buildup of cum inside her loins, Hapu begins to thrust roughly into Hex’s pussy, her hips moving as hard as a Mudsdale’s gallop. Hex squishes her huge bosom with her arms in a pseudo death grip, moving her head to avoid having any of Acerola’s massive load choke her via drowning. Acerola starts to pump her hips again mid-orgasm, wet slapping sounds filling the area as the loli leans down and licks her member, lost in her pleasure. 

 

“I will not be bested by you, Acerola. I, too…!” Hapu lets out a guttural groan as she thrusts her hips even harder as her oncoming orgasm passes through her like a Surf. Hapu’s eyes roll back into her head as she explodes, the force of her load instantly floods Hex’s womb to the point of leaving a very noticeable bulge, making Hex look 6 months pregnant. Load after load fills Hex’s cunny, the force of it leaking out in rivers due to the pussy unable to contain all of it. 

 

“Haa...Haa…” Hapu pants as her orgasm tapers off, her balls returning to their gravid shape once again. “That was quite the climax, I had needed that for quite some time. Acerola?”

 

“N-Not done, I need to let out my pus again, or I’ll go crazy!”

 

“...Of course you do,” Hapu sighs as she pulls out of Hex, a loud  _ schluuurp _ sound coming from Hex’s abused pussy, cum leaking out like a broken pump, spilling out all over the floor. Hapu has to lift her huge dong over her shoulder as she walks over to Hex’s face and looks at her.

 

“Now, do you yield, Mimi...kyu…?” Hapu slowly realized what they had done, and pinched Acerola’s arm, snapping the girl out of her lust-crazed ministration.

 

“W-What? I wasn’t done yet, Hapu!”

 

“This woman...is real. I fear we may have made a mistake, Acerola.”

 

“What?! But I thought…” Acerola looks over her cock at Hex, who is looking at the both of them with lustful eyes, panting heavily. Acerola leans down and pokes Hex’s cheek, who kisses the finger and sucks on it.

 

“Uh-oh. Hapu, what do we do?! We did something  _ really  _ bad!”

 

“I am still not sated yet…”

 

“Huh? What was that, Hapu?”

 

“I  _ said _ that I am not yet sated. We continue, Acerola. We both tell no one about this tryst, and finish what we had started. Agreed?”

 

“Um, okay. Can I do her in her kitty this time?” Acerola asks Hapu sweetly, twirling her fingers together shyly.

 

“I suppose that you do deserve it, I shall use her anus this time. Let us continue until both of our balls run dry and our cocks grow sore, Acerola!”

 

“Yeah! Let’s play hide the peenie!”

 

Hex slowly stands up, grabbing a nearby shelf to gain her balance as cum trickles down her legs and her huge, milky breasts wobble to and fro. Hapu walks behind her and slaps her huge, peachy rump, and licks her lips as it jiggles. 

 

“Quite the spacious rump you have, Madam. Here, lie on top of me, I want you to ride me while I penetrate your butt,” Hapu guides Hex as she lies on the ground, and Hex leans down, lining up Hapu’s monster with the star of her puckered, twitching asshole, and sucks in air as she slowly slides down Hapu, moaning as she bottoms out. Hex leans back in a reverse cowgirl position, motioning herself as to not squish the dark-skinned loli under her. Acerola happily skips over to the pair, stroking her hardening cock. She trips and lands right on Hex’s plump, bloated stomach as the tip of her cock is pressed against her gaping pussy. Acerola giggles awkwardly before shoving herself inside Hex’s twitching, dripping cunt, the excess cum left inside enhancing the pleasure and acting as a substitute for lube.

 

“Ooooh! Her kitty feels so good! I can feel the pus coming out again!” Acerola gasps as she bottoms out, not going as deep as Hapu, but the tip of her cock poking Hex’s womb, causing the woman to squeeze her pussy walls reflexively. Acerola’s expression twists into pleasure as her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head. The loli’s huge cock bulges in size in preparation of her oncoming orgasm.

 

“Hold it in, Acerola! I want for us both to climax together,” Hapu ordered, as Acerola shuts her eyes and groans, her balls making a groaning sound, as the churning semen inside them is denied exit, causing them to swell in size. 

 

“Haa...Haa...Mmn...It hurts, Hapu. I really wanna let it out, my crotch hurts,” Acerola groaned, her eyes wet with painful tears. 

 

“I assure you that you will, as soon as I get close, you can let it all out, Acerola. Do you agree?”

 

“O-Okay, but please hurry!”

 

Hapu nods and begins to thrust from below Hex, pulling halfway out and thrusting back in forcefully, as Acerola matches her thrusts. Hex wraps her legs around Acerola’s tiny hips and holds her in her bosom during their ministrations, cooing and kissing Acerola. 

 

“Unh! A-Acerola, I am almost there! Let loose!”

 

“I can’t hold it in anymore…!”

 

Acerola’s thrusts start to become more erratic and wild, pumping fast and hard, her balls making loud churning sounds, in order to signify her oncoming explosion. Hapu’s cock swells inside Hex’s ass, as her thrusts become extremely hard. 

 

“Oh...I’m climaxing! Take my seed, you harlot!”

 

“It’s coming out, lady!”

 

“Yes, mmm… Give it to me, both of you…”

 

The two lolis moan loudly as both of them cum at the same time, the force of their simultaneous loads overloads Hex’s mind with pleasure, knocking her out cold. Her stomach bulges rapidly, to the point where her belly button pops out. Her whole body goes limp, loosening her grip on Acerola and putting her whole weight on Hapu.

 

“Ghh! Get off of me…!” Hapu says, straining to get the unconscious woman off of her. Acerola passes on top of Hex, causing the both of them to fall to the side. Hapu pants with heavy exhaustion, her tiny body covered in sweat and Hex’s feminine juices. She looks at the pair, wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

“Well, I did not expect this today. From a suspected Mimikyu sighting, to this… I’m amused.” Hapu sits next to a shelf to catch her breath, before getting up and putting her clothes back on. She fixes Acerola up and carries her on her back, before leaving the supermarket. But from a distance, a certain Pokemon can be seen, purely in shock at what it saw, before giggling and walking back into the shadows.


End file.
